


The v for vendetta caper

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [6]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bombing, Character Death, Episode: s02e10 The Deep Dive Caper, Gen, Parliament (UK), Symbolism, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Carmen and crew learn about roundabout replacing shadowsan and they hope to be able to take care of him while his still in England. When all is said and done Carmen confronts shadowsan about her past as she learned not all is as it seemed.
Series: Movie's are life series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 7





	The v for vendetta caper

**Author's Note:**

> So this of course is based on the v for vendetta move and is when things take a turn for... different, and also this is when I’m choosing to abandon canon.

In the new head quarters of are heroines.

"I've been doing some thinking, chickens are descended from dinosaurs, so doesn't that mean no matter what shape the chicken nugget is it's always going to be a dinonugget." Said Zack.

"I mean... yes." Said Ivy.

As there having that conversation carmen runs into the room and jumps onto the sofa next to shadowsan.

"Hey turn on the t.v. Chanel 56." Said Carmen.

Ivy reaches over to the remote and flips on the t.v.

"So I read that the United states is so desperate for medical supplies that they have allegedly sent several containers of wheat and grain, a gesture they said of good will. You want to know what I think, you're listening to my show so I assume you do, I think it's high time we let the colonists know what we really think of them. I think it's pay back time for the little tea party they threw for us a few hundred years ago. I say we go down to those doc's tonight and dump that crap where everything from the gutter belongs, whose bloodied with me? Did you like that, usa "gutter" I mean what else could you say you where the country that had everything absolutely everything and now 20 years later, is what, the world biggest clusterbumble. Why, godlessness, let me say that again, godlessness. It wasn't the war they started, it wasn't the plague they created, it was judgment no one escapes there past, no one escapes judgment. You think he's not up there, you think he's not watching over this country how else can you explain it he tested us we came through we did what we had to do. Straight through unity, unity through faith. I'm a god fearing English man and I'm god damn proud of it." Said the t.v.  
"And that's enough of that." Said Zack as he turns off the t.v.

"What did we just watch carm?" Asked Ivy.

"A new English news program courtesy of vile, and sens it's England I can only guess that means they got roundabout to replace shadowsan." Said Carmen.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Ivy. 

"Not sure, player is looking into if he's still in England, if he is we can make a plan around that, if not we still need to make stopping this are number one priority." She said gesturing to the t.v.

"He is." Said Player through carmen's ear peices.

"Oh he is, cool." Said Carmen.

"Yep but I'm not sure for how long so you might want to work fast." Said Player.

"Right, ok so he is but we don't know for how long so let's plan fast." Said Carmen.

"Sense he is shadowsans replacement and technically a head of vile I say we kill him." Said Zack.

"Ok we have a starting point." Said Carmen.

"Carmen I thought the whole reason you left vile was because you didn't want to kill people." Said Shadowsan.

"What no, the reason I left was because you where where a bunch of stuck up assholes, and a lot more like the mafia than I'm comfortable with." Said Carmen.

"Hey it looks like roundabout is going to be doing some work at parliament on the 5th." Said Player as he moves himself from carmen's earpiece to the t.v.

"I think I'm starting to get an idea." Said carmen.  
"We blow up parliament." Said Zack.

"What no... well maybe, I was thinking what if we kidnapped him, like right when hes going for his car we grab him." Said Carmen.

"Did I hear something's getting blown up?" Signed Mime bomb as he magically spawns next to zack and ivy on the couch. 

"When did you enter the room?" Asked Carmen. "Dosen't matter, where trying to figure out the best way to off roundabout while he's at parliament." 

"Dosen't parliament have tunnels underneath it?" Signed Mime bomb.*

"Oh this sounds promising go on." Said Carmen.

"So what if we get him down there and just." Signed Mime bomb as he then does a knife stabbing motion.*

"Ok, ok I like this direction." Said Carmen.

"But doesn't London have like nine million cameras everywhere?" Asked Ivy.

"Hmmm, good point." Said carmen. "Hey player how hard would it be for you to turn off the security cameras in London or at least around the westminster area?"

"Shouldn't be to hard... well for me, I can get the cameras in the westminster area turned off." Said Player.

"Ok, so player turns off the cameras we get roundabout down to the tunnels then we, do what shoot him?" Asked Carmen.

They all hum and nod in agreement.

"Ok to England!" Said Carmen.

[One plane ride later]  
Late at night ivy walks down a long dark alley way, as she does she looks around to make sure that the cameras are turned off. So far every thing is going as planned until she turns a corner and accidentally bumps into a man she never met.

"Woah, excuse me miss." Saids the man putting out his arm to stop her. "Where are you going so late at night?"

"My uncle, lives up ahead." Said Ivy.

"Oh you're uncle is it, what do you think on that willy?" 

"Load of bollocks is what I think." Said willy coming out from behind the corner.

"Please I need to go..." Ivy tried to say getting cut off by willy grabbing her hand.

"Aww come on love will show you a good time." Said Willy.

Ivy breaks away and gets out bottle of pepper spray.

"Don't touch me!" 

"Look willy kitty got claws"

"She just threaten us?" 

"That she did, that she did. You know what that means, we it means we use are own judicial decisions." Said the other man as he pulls out a sergent badge.

"What, no please I didn't know, I'm sorry." Said Ivy frantically.

"Not yet you're not, but you will be." Said the man.

Just then a third man comes up behind her and puts a baton to her throat.

"No please just let me go home I won't say anything." Said Ivy almost in tears.

"What do you think lads, let her go and ruin the fun." Said the man.

Just then carmen rounds the corner in a anonymous mask and with a red cape covering her normal red trench coat.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." 

"What the heck?" Said the man.

"Bugger off." Said Willy.

Carmen reaches under her trench coat and pulls out a knife. It's sharpened blade glimmering in the moonlight.

"Disdaining fortune with his brandish'd steel which smoked with bloody execution." Said Carmen.

"We're sergeant, pal." Said the man walking up to carmen to show her his badge.

Carmen takes her knife and slices the badge in two. Then she takes the butt of the knife and hits him in the face so hard he goes flying back into a nearby wall. Willy goes for his gun but is second to slow as carmen takes her knife and hooks it on to the gun slamming it back into his face makeing him drop it. She quickly takes her knife and put it in his belt and slices it open having his pants fall to the ground. Willy looks down at his fallen pants and looks back up at carmen as she takes her knife puts it to the back of his head and throws him on the ground.  
The third guy throws ivy on the ground and starts twirling his baton in carmen's direction. He trys to strike, one... two... three, she deflects them all and strikes the baton out of his hand. She puts the knife to his neck and backs him up a few feet before lowering it letting him strike against her metal mask injuring his fist in the process, he trys to shake off the pain but before he can carmen grabs him by shirt and throws him hard again a wall. 

Willy try's to crawl away, but can't get far. Carmen grab the baton before walking over and stopping him.

"God mercy!" Desperately cries willy.

"We are oft to blame in this... 'tis too much poved that with devotion visage and pious action we do sugar o'er devil himself."

"What that mean?" 

"Look down and you will understand."

With that word carmen brings up the baton and brings down a mighty crack to willy makeing him silent. Carmen looks back at ivy and goes to check if she's ok.

"Ivy are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" 

"No I'm fine, but carm why are you in a mask?"

"Why... because even with the cameras turned off you can never be to serten who will see you so I have taken up this masked persona. Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast victim and villain by vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox populism, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violence vicious and voracious violation of volition."  
Carmen takes a rapier out from under her trench coat and cuts a v into a nearby sine.

"The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as votive in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilante and the virtuous."

"Carm are you feeling alright?"

"Quite." 

Carmen grabs ivy by the hand and they run to the tunnels. When they get there carmen slams the door open grabbing everyone's attention.

"What up sluts!" Said Carmen.

"Hey boss everything is in place, and according to player round about is about to pass here any minute." Said Zack.

"Excellent." Said Carmen.

Carmen closes the door and pulls out a gun settling into position. With ivy joining her brother behind a crate close by, zack is holding some rope ready to tie the guy up. He looks at her questionably before giving her the other end of the rope.

Mime bomb is sitting on another crate closer to the right side of the tunnel and has a baseball bat with nails in it. Shadowsan is farther back although it is extremely hard to see him as he is hiding in shadows.

Three minutes go buy as they wait for the sound of foot steps out side but it wasn't long until they here foot steps behind them instead.

"Well, well, well if it isn't carmen sandiego and crew." Said Round about.

"Round about, how!" Asked Carmen.

"Well I know you would attack me while I was still in England some how I just didn't know when, it wasn't until-" it was in that moment shadowsan appeared behind him and stabbed him through the chest.

"Lesson number one, the vile members should never monologue." Said Shadowsan.

Round about gasps for air as he falls off of shadowsans blade bleeding out on the floor. That's when team carmen starts to here the foot steps of a couple dozen vile squads running towards them.

"Hey y'all I think we should leave." Said Carmen.

They run out the door and in to the car. They speed off into the distance before the vile agents can catch them. 

"We left the body there." Said Ivy.

"Don't worry about it." Said Carmen.

They drive to a building a bit farther out and climb up to the roof. Carmen dubble check's they weren't followed and looks out where, above the rooftops, to make sure they can see can see parliament.

"Mime bomb hit it." Said Carmen.

Mime bomb pulls a detonator out of his pocket and hits the red button. A crack goes through the air and then parliament goes up in flames and smoke.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." Said Carmen.

As parliament burns Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture plays over the energy speakers, the flames dance to the music and soothe the smoke. 

"Where's that music coming from?" Asked Zack.

"Tchaikovsky's 1812, courtesy of player." Said Carmen.

Everywhere across the city, people stand transfixed by the flames as it consumes the rest of the building.

"It's beautiful." Signed Mime bomb.

Just then In every direction the calm night air is filled with the sound of screaming sirens. Police and firefighters fill the streets to calm the building parliament building and find the ones responsible.

"Quickly we must run, to the plane." Said Carmen.

They get in the car and drive down the back roads to the landing strip. The drive is quiet with the knowledge of what they just did looming over them.

"I can't believe we just blew up a building of such historical and political importance." Said Ivy.

"No I've the truth is that there is something terribly with this country. If you look about, you witness cruelty, injustice and despotism. But what do you do about it? What can you do? One is but a single individual. How can you possible make any difference, individuals have no power in this modern world. That is what you've been taught because that is what they need us to believe, but it is not true." Said Zack.

"This is why we are here with an alternative reason, they are afraid and the reason that we are here to remind people that it is individuals who always hold the power. The real power. Individuals like me, and individuals like you. We come offering the idea of a different world. A world without curfews, without soldiers and surveillance systems. A world that is not run by other men but that is run by the people. I am offering the idea of a better future." Said Carmen.

"I think I need to think all of this over." Said Ivy.

"Please ivy we need you, I need you." Said Carmen.

"Zack what about you?" Asked Ivy.

"I'm staying ivy I'm needed and I want to do this, this is what I believe in and I'm not going to give up on it." Said Zack.

The rest of the drive is silent as they get to the landing strip and meet there pilot. They get on the plane, carmen and shadowsan sit near each other as dose zack and mime bomb but ivy sits away from them and looks out the window as she thinks to herself about everything that happened and all she's been through in life. It's about a half hour later and the air from what was said in the car refuses to leave, it's not until Ivy gets up and goes over to carmen dose it begin to waver.

"Carmen I think I've made my decision."

Carmen looks at her dead in the eyes trying to prepare herself for whatever she might say next.

Ivy gets on one knee and puts her hand on her chest. "I'm staying with you, I've decided no matter what I'm going to stand by your side."

Carmen is a bit surprised buy ivy's decision but her surprise quickly turns into a statistician and gives her a smirk. She stands and lifts ivy's chin with her.

"I'm happy, you want to stay with us and make the world a better place."

The rest of the plane ride is uneventful as is the drive back to the hq which is basically finished except for a few rooms that are just being used for storage. The moment they get home shadowsan makes a bee line for his room while the rest of them unwind in the common area.

"Should I start dinner soon?" Signed Mime bomb.*

"Yeah but don't want up for me or shadowsan we might take awhile." Said Carmen getting up and walking towards shadowsans room.

Carmen goes to his room and watches him finding the best way to approach him.

"You're silence is like thunder." Said Shadowsan.

"Did you take my father's life?" Asked Carmen.

"No"

"Dexter wolf, I read the file's."

"I see."

"If you run I will find you."

"No more running, no more secrets."

"I'm listening."

"Your father teache stealth 101 when I was there. I learned a lot from instructor wolf, when he was present. Like his namesake the wolf relished the hunt to much to lead an ideal academic life. The faculty tolerated his leaves of absence because he always delivered. Never by passing the opportunity to steal the shirt off someone's back if he saw fit. I was a first year operative when I was called back for an urgent matter. Dexter wolf had been going off grid for longer spell and with greater frequency. The faculty experience the wolf's excursion where no longer crime related and discovered he had been moving vile assets into a person swiss bank account. The signs where all there you're father was preparing to leave vile and no one ever leaves vile. I was hand picked for my specific talents. My orders where to track the movements of my former teacher gather what information I could about the nature of his betrayal and tiy off lose ends. I tracked wolf to a town just outside "" Argentina it was immediately clear he was indeed leading a dubble life in South America and was preparing to run, and I had no other option but to carry out my mission. Yet an unexpected obstacle dropped into my path. You. If you're mother where anywhere on that ground that day I never saw her, only a nanny several packed suitcases and plain tickets. It was all to easy to see why wolf had wanted out of vile being a father had changed him. He had been playing to end his criminal career not for himself but for his daughter, his family."

"You stole his life."

"As you well know more than anyone carmen I have made have made grave mistakes. It is this road that I once chose, but I do not consider myself an evil man despite my former elegenses, only a soldier with orders to obey. Yet nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. It appeared vile had not been the only entity hunting the wolf. Your father promised to return soon and asked you to play a game, see how long you can remain quiet. His words failed to convince so he found another way to pacify you. He knew he might never see you again. I could see it in his eyes. I am convinced that every decision your father subsequently made was with your safety in mind. But desperation has a way of making even the most accomplished thief err in judgement. Your father's life was not robbed by vile, but by a young agent. I never saw her again, not until recently... when I came to realize she is now the chief of acme, and that is how the deed was done."

"The case file didn't mention Chief or Interpol." Said Carmen skeptically.

" With good reason. The Faculty relied solely on my report and I opted to withhold details. If there were any way to prove it to you, I would, but no physical evidence survived. Wolfe may have been a traitor, but he was also a direct link to vile. Protocol dictated that I scrub the sight of anything potentially incriminating quickly, before the police could enter. You were the only loose end I was thoroughly unprepared to tie off. Explaining any particulars of how the deed was done seemed entirely beside the point at the time, being that I had more unusual actions to justify. We entered a pact to keep your lineage secret from you. That was the first vote taken by the Faculty that night."

"And the second?"

"The decision to award your father's vacant seat to me in return for my deed."

"All this time...why would you keep it a secret?" 

"Because I have spent nearly half my life watching you forge a remarkable path, one of honor and courage. A road of your own choosing. I feared that learning VILE's blood runs in your veins might cause you to question your life's mission. I feared providing you with any excuse to veer from your course against your one true enemy."

"You let them send me to a boot camp!"

"I was opposed to it!"

"...I want vengeance, on the chief for what she did. She does not get the right to just get off scot-free she will pay for her crime... what's my name?"

"What?"

"Do I have a real name, brunt always called me lambkins and black sheep, no one ever called me a real." 

"Unfortunately I don't know any documentation about you was lost in the fire."

"Well I'm going to find out and nothing's going to stop me."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the ending feels rushed it was I just really wanted to get this out before session 3 dropped. Be good people :3


End file.
